Start
by Tsumugi Eternity
Summary: A rushed birthday fic for Inui and Yanagi . Inui was the last 'elite' who had yet to have his own kingdom. While enjoying his freedom, he reminisced the time where he first met Yanagi. AU, one-shot


Warning: Possible OOC due to the AU-ness, totally rushed fic, lack of knowledge of the war times, mistakes in many places that I'm unaware of.

Please do enjoy this piece, or just give it a chance.

* * *

**Prologue**

Seigaku Kingdom was one of the most dominant ruler of Japan, occupying almost three quarter of the country. Tezuka Generation was infamous for making the kingdom prosperous, especially the recent leader Tezuka Kunimitsu. A boy of the 65th generation, he assumed the throne as young as twelve, and managed to assert his power to the world in a year's time.

Albeit he had earned the title as the King due to his father's retirement, he had to be acknowledged as one yet. Henceforth he created a team of eight trained youths called 'the elites', and commenced a power showdown amongst kingdoms in order to prove his prowess. Needless to say, Seigaku managed to retain its pride, despite finishing second to Rikkaidai.

Tezuka Kunimitsu's next move was separating his 'elites' in order to spread his power. He declared that those who managed to defeat a kingdom shall be 'awarded' with its throne. It was a risky move with high chance of invoking treachery, yet so far fate had been on his side. Even should one occurred, he had their loved ones on his hand, ready to crush anytime.

Another year passed and four had successfully claimed their own thrones. Two were chosen specifically to remain in Seigaku, while one went missing to date. The last one remaining was the intellectual division of the team, and although he could have easily given him a position as his advisor, Tezuka Kunimitsu couldn't help but to doubt the man's loyalty. No, the man's heart.

The chance of treachery coming from him was close to zero, that was, excluding one tiny factor. Birds of a feather flock together, and unfortunately that could lead to his downfall. The man was rather knowledgeable of Tezuka's plan, strategy and even motives. The only reason why the man would remain loyal was due to lack of encouragement and support, lack of his own kin. Now that he had found one, he wasn't sure that he would emerge victorious against that brainiac.

It would do harm if I were to dispose of him with his bond to Seigaku intact. He had to be separated first.

"What's with the serious face, Your Highness?"

Tezuka did not tore his sight away from the window, where the last 'elite' was conversing with his 'kin' in the garden. "Have you made all the necessary preparation?"

"I have sent the 'invitation' to Midorikawa Kingdom. All that is left is for him to make the move."

"Very good." The king nodded with a solemn smile. "How about their chance of victory?"

"I have done quite a number to the Midorikawa's main troop, but I believe that you would not want them to have a rout?"

"Fuji Syuusuke." Tezuka turned swiftly, his white robe fluttered due to the motion. "I do appreciate your innovation once in a while, but I order you to follow my order word by word this time." He glared at the genuflecting figure clad in purple ninja outfit.

Without waiting for his servant to reply, he continued, his eyes never leaving the kneeling figure. "Do everything necessary to ensure absolute victory, however, do not discourage them from the war."

"Your wish is my command." Fuji Syuusuke smirked before his body vanished in a swift second. Tezuka returned his eyes to the two figure in the garden, who were now discussing something and jolting something on a parchment.

I'm sorry Inui Sadaharu, but as long as you are connected to that lad, I can not have you in this world.

* * *

**Start**

"If you're going to ask how sure I am about it, it's 98 percent. I could list down all the factors that bring me to this conclusion, if you want." The man with closed eyes and brown page-boy cut stated. He was sitting on the grass in the garden, his dark green yukata complimenting the color. He had a paper red umbrella shielding upon him and the other man in blue robe from the gentle sunlight.

The man with spiky black hair and square glasses worried look did not disappear from his face, but he seemed to be more open to the prediction. "I know that I am the last elite who has yet to have his own kingdom, but for the King to force me? I was thinking more along the lines of him using me when a kingdom declare a war on us."

"Well, he would probably create such situation. I'm sure that with the 'tensai' in his aid, he would not have much problem creating the perfect scenario for you." The brown haired bow continued. "Inui Sadaharu, the brain of the elites only rivaled by the 'tensai'. The genius has pledged loyalty to the king, and is now serving him directly as his personal aid. But you," He turned his head to Inui, communicating the rest of the sentence in silence.

Inui sighed. "I know."

Silence filled the air as the spring wind blew past them, yet none of them objected. The company of each other was enough in this world where trust was a double-edged sword. People might find it ludicrous that an elite actually befriended a normal commoner- he did himself, actually. They met out of fate, and trust bonded them until that very moment.

Back during the power showdown, there was an interesting youth that managed to emerge victorious outside the arena. During the event, there was a bet opened as to who would emerge victorious for every fight. The amount of money given was relative to the amount of money gambled.

It was the day when the battle between Inui Sadaharu and Rikkaidai's infamous Yukimura Seiichi when the boy appeared for the first time, not that it had been days ever since the start of the showdown. Bad luck had completely eaten Inui alive. He did not understand why he was faced against the King of Rikkaidai when his own kingdom organized this event. Even worse, he had no idea why would a king, of all people, participate in such a showdown.

Twenty minutes before the fight commenced, Inui was sitting in the contestant room alone, preparing himself mentally. As a strategist, he had the least chance to win in this type of showdown where one had to knock the other's consciousness in order to proceed to the next round. He managed to figure why Tezuka Kunimitsu organized that fight as the first, that was in order to bring as many spectators as possible as the 'Child of God' fought against the resident's 'Data Doctor', but he had no idea how to last in the arena for at least a minute. Yukimura Seiichi was infamous for knocking his enemies in less than a minute- five, at maximum, and that's all the data he had of him.

"I guess I just have to try to engage him in a talk." Inui resigned as he stared at his pocket watch. Ten minutes left. He was about to sigh when he heard the curtain to his room being shoved aside, revealing a foreign petite boy about his age, probably ten or eleven, in dark green yukata.

Clenching at his knife, he stared at the boy, waiting for him to make a move. But he only stood there. Inui decided to start the conversation.

"What are you doing here?"

"The possibility for you to win against the Child of God is zero percent." The boy daunted.

Inui furrowed his brows. He need not be reminded of his hopelessness. "Answer my question."

"I'm here to strike a deal." He answered, his face devoid of any visible emotion. He elaborated without any cue. "You see, I need to participate in the bet, however my age forbids me from doing so. I had stroke a deal with the dealer that he would allow me to participate in the gamble if my prediction becomes reality."

The boy was being too vague, Inui noticed. He probably tried to coax Inui into agreeing to his deal, which was not much of a problem as long as it would benefit him in the upcoming brawl. He decided to play in the boy's game. "And the prediction is?"

"You will be able to stand against him for ten minutes. No more, no less."

xxx

"I can't believe that he believes I would stand for ten minutes." Inui sighed at himself as he made his way to the arena. He actually spent his last ten minutes with the boy listening to his plan. As much as he disliked bringing pain to others, he would definitely bring disappointment to the boy. The strategy was nice in the surface- he even made it sounded like victory was certain for Inui. Yet again, even the boy believed he would only last for ten minutes.

Before he knew it he was through the tunnel and entered the arena. The colosseum was filled with spectators, cheering anxiously to see the ruler of Rikkaidai to appear. He could see his king ahead of him, sitting on his throne with his usual poker face. Beside him also sat various ruler of various kingdoms. All except one seat was occupied, and all but one man participated.

In front of him, right at the other side of the arena, was Yukimura Seiichi. Standing there in all his glory, the sixteen year old boy had his usual yellow robe on. He did not even bother to wear a battle gear, Inui noted. Inui himself also wore his usual robe, but that was because he was a 'Data Doctor' for something and not a 'Data Assassin' or anything.

"Let the showdown begin!" The announcement came along with the echo of a gong. The arena grew silent in a second, as they eagerly anticipated the brawl. Inui just stood there and stared at the wall behind his enemy, as the boy had advised.

Never look at him in the eye. As soon as the match started, don't do anything until he speaks up.

"What's wrong, Inui Sadaharu?" Yukimura spoke up, his feminine voice was laced with mockery.

Walk slowly to him. No, not straight. Walk around the arena.

Inui took a step to his right, followed by another. He moved slower than he usually did, trying to stall enough time. He could feel the crowd starting to become restless. His eyes were fixed to the ground, at the sand and his shoe-clad feet stepping on it by each second, that was when suddenly a pair of white expensive-looking shoes appeared into his sight.

"You're trying to stall the time, aren't you? Don't bother, it will not help in persevering your pride at all." Yukimura was an arm's length away from him, his finger pointed at his forehead.

He will most likely approach you. If he does, then you'll start your attack. Use your weapon.

It was more of an impulse that Inui threw his needles in a swift second. Not looking at his enemy in the eye was quite a challenge, and he kept finding himself fighting against the urge to look up. Yukimura stepped aside to let the needle pierce the air, all while his finger remained at Inui;s forehead. He stepped back soon afterwards.

"What are you, a coward?" Yukimura taunted. "Look up. Soldiers without courage like you are the worst."

Moving his left hand up, he took out his pocket watch. Two minutes. He could hear Yukimura laughed scornfully at him. The finger on his forehead pressed harder into his forehead.

"If you are in a hurry, then you should have told me so." Suddenly something red shone from his forehead. A mage! Inui realized a little too late along with everyone else in the colosseum, but that didn't stop him from executing his plan. He drew his right hand in a swift motion to somewhere near his ear and clenched his fist at the same time . Yukimura let out a gasp before he was forced to break his finger from his forehead and jumped to avoid the needles that swarmed him.

After the two minute mark, attack him with your needles. From here, don't stop. Keep on attacking him.

The needles were drawn back before they could hit the sand. The spectators buzzed around at the revelation. The Child of God was a mage, whose existence had nearly extinct, and that the Data Master was a needle user.

"I must say I was quite-" Yukimura was not given the chance to finish his sentence as he was ambushed by thousands of needles from every direction. Inui stood nearby with his arms crossed, watching as the place where Yukimura was engulfed with smoke. His eyes did not darted around for his whereabouts. Instead they kept on staring at the dissuading smoke.

Yukimura Seiichi tends to appear right in front of his enemy, surprising them.

True enough, Yukimura suddenly emerged from the smoke with red aura surrounding him and jumped at Inui. He squatted away from the reddish arm as it aimed for his head. Inui drew his hands back again and the needles ran towards Inui. Yukimura casually deflected the needles with one hand and slashed the stings with another.

"Quite smart." Yukimura commented. "You were not supposed to be a needle user." He continued as he aimed for Inui's head. Inui threw his needles, which were all but deflected and fell limp on the sand. Needles fell on the sand like a rain as Yukimura continued to deflect them all. Inui jumped back every time his enemy lunged, causing them to fill the arena with needles sporadically.

They seemed to be at it for longer than the spectators desired as groans and protest began to fill the air. Inui was running out of needle, and unfortunately Yukimura noticed all these difficulties. "Seems that we're getting boring. Let's end this." The red glow, oddly enough, grew softer yet firmer. A slash swept the air near Inui's face, and a split second later blood trickled down from the left side of his forehead.

A hand aimed at his forehead reached out to him, but instead of dodging it, Inui lunged at Yukimura's chest weaponless. He managed to tap it lightly. "Checkmate." Inui announced.

"What are you-" Yukimura's annoyed face immediately turned into pure astonishment as thousands of needles flew up from the sand. "You're a mage?" He demanded furiously, his calm demeanor evaporated in the air.

"It's a metal that attracts other metals." Inui explained with a smug. Yukimura had created himself a red shield, only to be taken aback as the needles gathered together to form one giant cylindrical steel.

"Tch." Yukimura gritted his teeth as he hold out one arm to defend himself from the lunging steel. Inui immediately took the chance to throw his knife at his exposed side.

A sudden burst of energy shattered the knife and the needles into pieces. Inui stared wide-eyed behind his glasses as the malicious aura surrounded the infuriated ruler of Rikkaidai. The spectators gasped- some shrieked, but no one dared to utter a word afterwards. The atmosphere suddenly felt denser, and breathing became harder.

"I will no longer play this game." He declared, his voice was like of a heartless monster. "This fight ends now."

The energy flared up, and Inui could hear spectators hit the ground as the fainted. He himself was barely conscious as Yukimura yanked his hair, preventing him from collapsing. With the lack of self control, he accidentally looked into Yukimura's cerulean orbs, and suddenly he lost control to all his nerves.

He could not feel anything as he was slammed against the sandy ground. He did not know what was done to him, but the next thing he knew when he woke up was that he was bandaged completely like a mummy. His body remained paralyzed for a whole month before he regained his nerves back.

xxx

The boy, whom he later learned as Yanagi Renji, visited him every day. He helped him to keep track with the fight, and somehow he managed to predict the victor for every single match. Inui had to admit, that in his case, it was mostly Renji who won against Yukimura, that was until he entered his berserk state.

He had once asked the source of Renji's information regarding Yukimura, such as how he could paralyze people just by an eye contact, but he would always remain silent. Renji managed to earn himself quite a large amount of money, for a reason that he was unwilling to share with him once again. Nonetheless, that was where their friendship began.

Their peaceful silence were interrupted when a man with purple ninja outfit suddenly appeared in front of them from the air. Without giving them a chance to recover from the shock, the man put a scroll tied in red string on the grass and disappeared as quick as he appeared.

"The declaration of the war." Renji stated nonchalantly as Inui reached out towards the scroll. "I believe an elite wouldn't deliver a mere letter otherwise."

Inui nodded, his hands were fumbling with the red string. Fuji Syuusuke was Tezuka's personal spy, and being the second most powerful person in the kingdom he would definitely stay clear of such menial job, even if the letter was to a fellow elite.

True enough, on the parchment was written an invitation to a war. However, it's written by Tezuka Kunimitsu. "Tomorrow, at 3 am." Inui mumbled.

"Who's the enemy?" Renji enquired, his eyebrows were raised in curiosity.

"Midorikawa..."

Silence once again filled the air, that was until Renji stood up. With his umbrella held by one hand, he extended the other towards Inui who gaped at him.

"Shall we repeat the history?"

With a grin across his face, Inui took his hand and pulled himself up.

"Let's celebrate your birthday with your victory over Midorikawa, Sadaharu."

Inui nodded, inwardly planning to make Renji his advisor on his birthday a day later. With the letter folded in his hand, he parted with Renji and prepared himself to gather some data on Midorikawa.

_Thank you, Renji._

* * *

I'm sorry for this rushed fiction. The idea is ready inside my head, but I don't have the time to write them down. There's supposed to be a piece for Yanagi's birthday as well, but unfortunately I am forced to combine them together. I hope you can enjoy this piece even though it's absolutely terrible in so many sense...


End file.
